The One Day
by Ryok
Summary: What happens when Kiba life long crush Naruto invites him over after school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO...**but if I did hehehehe nice...***AHEM* SORRY FANTASIZING, CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND MY RAMBLING.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING JUST FOR ALL YOU FANGIRLS THAT HAVE BEEN CREEPING AROUND MY PLACE TO FIGURE OUT WHO WAS WRITING (AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FIGURED IT OUT) YES I AM A GUY SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! AND TAKE YOUR LITTLE SQUEALS WITH YOU!**

~The One Day~

BEEP BEEP BEE...Kiba smashed his clock as hard as he could 'I always wanted to do that.' Kiba thought with a big devilish grin on his face. Kiba got up and took a shower, then went to his closet and put on his school uniform (did I forget to mention that they were going to high school hehe sorry). Kiba grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

A few blocks down Kiba could smell a very familiar scent...it was Naruto's.

Kiba has a really big crush on Naruto and couldn't help but blush whenever near the blonde but Naruto was already a few feet away from him so he decided that he had no other choice but to try and hide it.

Naruto shouted "Hey Dog-boy wait up!"

"Hey Naruto," Kiba replied.

"So what's up with you Kiba?"

"Nothing much and yourself?"

"Same, so how was your weekend?"

"Frustrating to say the least, I wanted to tear my computer right off my desk and throw it out the FUCKING WINDOW!!! but I didn't, I was close." Kiba said with his face turned away from Naruto.

"Oh well that sucks, I really didn't do much either except sit on my couch and fantasize about ...um stuff." 'like you in just your boxersssss hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa'

"Hey what's wrong Kiba, why won't you look at me?"

'SHIT JUST WHAT I NEEDED!' "ummm..." 'of all the times that you could work brain, now would be a great time to work some overtime!'

"ummm..." but he was cut off...

"Nevermind I have to get to class, see you at lunch." Naruto said as he waved to the brunet.

Kiba blushed even more than he did before thinking to himself 'What if Naruto found out I loved him what would he think?'

Kiba went to his classes but dozed off in most of them (teachers are really boring).

Kiba went to the cafateria to eat his lunch, he sat in the very back hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice him but the ever clever Naruto found him with ease.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said "so I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my place after school and hang-out?

Kiba instantly said "yes"

"Okay so meet me at the entrance after school, okay?"

"Okay" Kiba replied.

After classes were over Kiba packed his backpack and headed for the entrance of the school.

Naruto was standing near the door, Kiba noticed and of course started to blush. He tried to hide it in time, Naruto saw it but said nothing.

'Was the blush because of me?' Naruto Thought to himself.

They both got into Naruto's car and drove to his place. When they got inside Naruto went straight to the fridge and got some (of course) ramen. Naruto offered to make Kiba some, Kiba accepted and Naruto pulled out another cup.

The two talked for a while about random stuff and then silence fell over the room. Naruto got up and went to lay on the couch. Kiba stayed in his seat wondering if he should tell Naruto about how he felt.

"Hey Kiba would you like to stay the night?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, let me just tell my mom."

After Kiba got off the phone he joined Naruto on the couch, they watched a bit of TV and then dozed off. A few minutes later Kiba woke-up only to find Naruto holding him around his chest with Naruto still asleep. Kiba felt warm and very happy. He really didn't care how they ended up like this he was just happy that they did.

Naruto started to wake-up so Kiba pretended to still be asleep. Naruto looked around still in a bit of a daze and then looked to see Kiba on his chest. Naruto was a bit surprised to see how they ended up but took full advantage of it huging Kiba a little more. Naruto stroked Kiba's hair a bit and started to blush a bit when he saw Kiba looking so peaceful sleeping on his chest.

'Does he like me?' Kiba thought in his head. Then Kiba heard the words that he always wanted to hear come from the blonde's mouth.

"I Love You Kiba." and then he lightly kissed him on the forehead.

Kiba just about melted.

In a waking-up like voice Kiba said to Naruto, "I Love You Too." and he looked up at the blonde.

Naruto was in shock at what he said, he couldn't believe it.

Kiba leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

Naruto brought him closer and they both kissed for what seemed like forever.

Naruto picked up Kiba bridal style and went to bed together cuddling and kissing until they fell asleep

…...

So yeah that is the First Chapter. Please review and give some tips to help me improve my writing.

I hope you guys liked it, it was again my VERY FIRST STORY so please understand if it sucked.

I don't know when I will get the next chapter up but I hope within 3 to 5 days.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey everyone!"**

"**WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!"**

"**Out :) Anyway I know it has been a long time but I have been busy and haven't had much time to work the next chapter but now it's finished :)"**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own any part of Naruto so there happy now.**

Part 2

The sun lights up the room where Kiba and Naruto lay. I wonder what they are dreaming about?

~Naruto's Dream~

RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN

~Kiba's Dream~

Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto (I'll just let you ponder that for a second)

Kiba wakes up from his dream and watches Naruto sleep. Naruto (who can never stop thinking about Ramen) starts to squrim before waking up.

"Good morning" said Kiba

"Heh, morning." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well it's the weekend so we should do something today, mabye go eat first and then something else." suggested Kiba.

"Okay! Can we go get Ramen...pleeeeaaaasssseee."

"Is that all you ever want!?"

"Yes it is."

"Fine let's go...but we get to go anywhere I want to go for dinner kay."

"Alright!"

Naruto and Kiba get ready to go out. They head over to the Ramen shop and buy a bowl of ramen. 10 seconds later and Naruto wants more. Naruto goes through 10 more bowls before he's satisfied (Thats got to be one heck of a bill.).

"How can you stomach all of that?" asked Kiba

"I don't know exactly but I also don't care."

They head over to the movie thearter and buy tickets to a new movie that came out. They head in buy some popcorn and a drink and head into the theater. The movie starts and after 15 minutes Naruto starts to cuddle up to Kiba. Unfortunately the person next to them wasn't exactly fond of this, in fact a few people weren't very happy about their display of affection. The movie ended and they started to walk a street. The only problem the people that were mentioned earlier followed them.

"Naruto, looks like we have some company...I want you to stay behind me okay?"

"Okay."

They stop and wait for their followers. The men stop behind them and Kiba turns around.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We don't like your kind around here." said one man.

"and exactly what do you mean by your kind? Do you mean guys with face paint and scars well we didn't know that we are very sorry but it can't be helped now can it?"

Kiba gives the man a look of warning. The man in return starts to form a punch, but before his hand can even move Kiba has already pulled gun to the man's face.

"I don't exactly know what you intend to do with that and I hope it's not to punch me because if it was then we might have a problem, so you should probably lower your hand before you lose you head."

The man, still in shock, lowers his hand and then runs off along with his friends.

"Kiba that was really cool!! I didn't know you were skilled with guns!"

"I'm not," said Kiba, "this was just a BB gun. I modified it to look like a real gun and act like a real gun but if he had attacked us it wouldn't have been good."

"But still it was really cool."

"Thanks Naruto but I think that we should be getting home don't you" Kiba said with a slight grin.

"I think we should"

They walk into the apartment and once Naruto shuts the door the lock into a deep and loving kiss. They walk over to Naruto's bedroom and close the door. (Go ahead and ponder that one too.)

45 minutes later and they are lying in bed completely exhausted and very sleepy.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too...Kiba"

and they fall asleep in each others arms.

Okay so that sucked and even I know it and I am also very sorry that I haven't posted this sooner like I said but I had a very busy summer and there was no way that I could of gotten it out sooner so yeah sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentlemen. (and Ladies)**

**I have now decided that it was time to post the next chapter. Also I am going to start writing another story.....BUT!! It will not be a NaruKiba like I promised I would write.(Sorry) Anyway, This chapter takes place about a year later after the incident at the movies so their relationship has been going for a while and I think it's time for a little something. So enough of my talking...ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. Thank you.**

**BEEP!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!!**

"Naruto....Alarm Clock," said a very sleepy Kiba.

"Why did we have to set that stupid thing?!" asked Naruto.

"Because there are a few things that I need to get done today," said Kiba getting out of bed.

"Alright but make sure that you aren't gone to long, k?" asked Naruto.

"Okay," said Kiba rubbing Naruto's hair.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and both Kiba and Naruto had just turned 20. They had decided that they would move in together and things have been going well. Kiba had gotten a job as a veterinarian and it had good pay.

Kiba loved Naruto in every way possible and Naruto loved him just as much. So tonight Kiba was going to plan something very "special" for the two of them. First thing was first he needed to get some food from the grocery store so that he could prepare dinner tonight.

Kiba arrived at the market and started to pick-up some groceries. Of course he had to get some ramen as well because you know that Naruto loves ramen. After getting everything he needed he then headed for Sakura's place to pick up something that he had asked her to get for him.

"Hey Kiba! What's up?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing just getting some supplies for 'tonight'," said Kiba.

"Cool. I have that "thing" you wanted, here you go." said Sakura as she gave him a small package.

"Thanks Sakura, I owe you one," said Kiba.

"Just make sure everything goes well and you will have payed me back, k?" said Sakura as Kiba was walking out the door.

"Alright I will. See ya later!" Kiba yelled as he left.

After getting the package from Sakura, Kiba then proceeded to the flower shop to pick-up a bouquet.

"Hello, How may I help you?" asked the nice lady at the counter.

"Hi, I am looking for some red and orange flowers to put in a bouquet," said Kiba.

"I think I can help with that," said the lady as she started to grab some flowers.

"How's this?" she asked holding up a spectacular looking bouquet of Orange and Red flowers.

"That's perfect thank you very much!" exclaimed Kiba looking at the flowers in amazement.

Kiba paid for the flowers and then headed home. It had taken him a few hours to get everything and on top of that He had to wait until Naruto had left the house before he could return. Once Naruto left Kiba started to prepare the dinner. Kiba cooked and decorated to dinning room so that everything was perfect. He had set the bouquet in a vase in the center of the table. After everything was prepared Kiba sat at the table and waited for Naruto to arrive.

Naruto opened the door and was amazed at what he saw. Kiba was dressed up and nice looking and the flowers were beautiful.

"Welcome home Naruto," said Kiba, "Come sit and I'll get you something to eat."

"This is amazing Kiba! This is so sweet of you to do this," said Naruto as he sat down.

Kiba set some food in front of Naruto and Naruto, smelling ramen, digged in. After some wonderful conversation and food , Kiba thought it was time for his "surprise".

"Hey Naruto look outside and the cat on the window sill," said Kiba.

"What cat? I don't see a...." what Naruto saw as he turned around was Kiba on one knee holding out a ring to Naruto.

"Naruto...will you marry me?" asked Kiba.

Naruto was shocked and so happy that he almost burst into tears as he said, "YES!!! YES I WILL!!!"

Kiba got up and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. Naruto was crying for joy and Kiba was happy as could be.

Then next month they got married and spent a very long a happy life together.


End file.
